poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants To Be The Very Best?
A brand new reality show debuts. Promising the winner one million dollars and Champion Status in the Kanto region. Contestants from all regions of the Pokemon World are introduced to the competition. Some types are immediately underestimated. Most people are open to making friends, while others remain less inclined to do so. An overachiever trains in the form of travelling alone as the show es on to its first location. Plot Part 1 The episodes begins with a summary of the world of Pokemon. As it focuses on the location of the season, the region of Kanto. It then zooms into Saffron City, which is where the host: Chris McLean is. After halting the narration, Chris McLean moves on to explain the general premise of the show. Again, this is kept relatively brief. He then moves onto introducing the contestants, beginning with those already in Kanto. The first to arrive is Grace, who remains quite calm throughout her greeting, although she breaks Chris' hand during her handshake with him, and introduces her Magnemite. Axel then arrives, remaining mostly standoffish and disdainful in behavior. However, it's his strange appearance that startles Chris. He reveals his Pokemon as an Ekans. His bad mood almost instantly annoys Grace. Soon enough, Natalie enters, announcing her goal to promote the equal rights of Pokemon types, and mostly for Bug types. Chris finds this humorous and begins mocking her Caterpie, much to Natalie's annoyance. She introduces herself to the others arrived, in which Axel's bad attitude also begins to annoy her on the same level as on Grace. Matteo is the next to arrive, casually greeting Chris. Upon sending out his Pokemon, a Sandshrew, it quickly defies its trainer and punts Chris in the leg, causing him to fall over in pain. Matteo acts mostly stoic in this situation, recalling it and joking about it needing a hearing aid, which is what Matteo, himself, has. Ludwig arrives next and shortly explains the backlash of types like Dark, Steel, and Fairy to the region of Kanto. After Chris calls Kanto boring for having a single legendary, Ludwig shortly excerpts the brief history of the Mewtwo Experiments, which annoys Axel. Following Ludwig is the first of the Johto contestants: Alan with his Murkrow, who quickly states that he is, indeed, blind. Alan then goes serious when asked how his handicap will effect his chances, he quickly states that he will not lose to children, which annoys Grace, who is an adult. Payton then arrives with her Sneasel, telling a brief story about how she had a woman's Listerine with mace when she wouldn't stop her crying child. Payton remains openly cold and unsocial towards the rest, which Chris seems to find funny. Molly arrives and hugs Chris, much to his dismay. She then explains how she helped the woman on the train's son calm down while the woman was sent to the hospital. She joins the rest of the cast with her Dedenne. She also seems to gain in interest in Alan, blushing and standing next to him. Bolin then arrives with an exhausted Starly. He tells Chris that he had been training his Pokemon by having it fly alongside the train on the way to the city. Mostly everyone respects him as a powerful trainer from this. Those from Hoenn arrived onto Kanto on the S.S. Anne, and to the Magnet Train by taxi. The first to arrive is Amber, who quickly reveals her Vulpix. Amber, being relatively friendly, throws a playful threat towards the cast, which pretty much everyone mistakes as a flirt. This causes Amber to get very angry, her lashing out at the others. Everyone immediately become quiet. Chris then wonders where the next contestant is. With Amber not knowing, he is soon answered when Angie jumps from above onto Chris, and then dabbing. She makes her Makuhita do the same, but it ends up landing on a civilian. Everyone is annoyed by her antics. Those from Sinnoh flew to Kanto and arrived via bus. The first of them is Zane, who gives off a very eccentric yet excited demeanor, Chris finding it very annoying. Zane is shown to be very optimistic about the show, and while some dont refrain from hiding their feelings towards him, it generally goes over his head and he continues being positive. Joey then arrives, first yelling a battle cry to get their attention. He runs to the rest, who entirely brush him off. Joey then attempts to show his skill by having his Bidoof do a surprise sneak attack, biting Angie's leg, who kicks it into the street. All the cars nearly run it over, but it runs back to Joey. Chris then tells him to find an adult and try not to die, in which the kid finds Molly. Ross then enters the competition, first mistaking it for an interview. After being relieved of that, Ross awkwardly joins the cast with his Buizel. Those from Kalos and Alola arrive on a helicopter. Trixie is the first to introduce herself, Chris stating that she is an actual psychic. Zane recognizes her instantly as the author of the web-comic "Suckers Punched!", and gets very invested. Payton becomes upfront and states that she doesn't care, which causes a minor confrontation between her and Trixie. Chris butts in agreeing with Payton, in which Amber questions him on why he is so opinionated. Trixie shrugs it off and goes to Ludwig and introducing her Espurr, to whom Axel starts teasing. Trixie then confronts him on the notion of type advantage, shutting him up. Next is Alice, who introduces herself as a very intelligent and capable competitor. Chris reminds her of the rest of the cast as her "obstacles", but Alice comes off as somewhat prideful as she releases her Tyrunt. Those that have a weakness to Rock start worrying, which causes Alice to retract her boast, which disappoints some of the stronger contestants. Next out of the helicopter is Ryuma, his Jangmo-o following him. Wanting to cut to the chase, he haphazardly introduces himself. Final contestant is Malika, carrying her Bounsweet and daintily walking. When Chris makes fun of her appearance, Malika laughs and lightly punches Chris, causing him to fall over crying. Grace assures Malika that he's simply weak. Part 2 Cast Gallery Category:Episodes Category:RTKC Episodes